Temptation (2009)
Temptation ist ein britischer Low-Budget-Film aus dem Jahr 2009. Kurzbeschreibung Nach einer Partynacht mit Freundinnen nimmt Isabel, eine attraktive junge Geschäftsfrau, spontan einen illegalen Taxifahrer mit nach Hause. Die Dinge spitzen sich zu, als der Fremde zudringlich wird, sich ihr gewaltsam aufdrängt und schließlich ihr Leben nimmt. Dieses Geschehen beobachtet ein weiblicher Vampir vom Hausdach aus. Angesprochen von Isabels Schönheit und Unschuld verjagt sie den Taxifahrer und schenkt Isabel einen Tropfen ihres eigenen unsterblichen Blutes. Als Isabel erwacht, bleiben ihr 48 Stunden, um sich zwischen der Unsterblichkeit als Vampir oder dem Tod durch Selbstmord zu entscheiden, um dem Dasein als Untote zu entgehen. Handlung Eine junge Frau steht am Geländer einer Brücke und weint, sie scheint springen zu wollen doch sie kann es nicht über sich bringen. Nachdem sie ihren Freund Simon beim Herummachen mit einer anderen erwischt hat, flüchtet sich Isabel - eine junge, gutaussehende Geschäftsfrau, und gleichzeitig die Frau aus der ersten Szene - in eine Partynacht voller Alkohol, um zu vergessen. Als sie genug hat, geht sie allein hinaus in die Nacht, ist aber zu betrunken, um heim zu finden, und setzt sich schließlich an den Straßenrand, wo sie von einem Taxifahrer bemerkt wird. Freundlich bietet er ihr an, sie heim zu fahren, doch schon auf der Fahrt machen seine Worte deutlich, dass er mehr will, als nur Geld verdienen. In einer abgelegenen Gegend hält er an und Isabel kann aus dem Wagen flüchten, doch er jagt sie durch menschenleere Gassen, bis er sie schließlich einholt und vergewaltigt. Eine Vampirin beobachtet das Geschehen aus der Dunkelheit und kommt Isabel zur Hilfe. Sie vertreibt den Taxifahrer und beißt Isabel, bevor sie ihr ihr eigenes Blut zu trinken gibt. Zuhause angekommen flüchtet sich Isabel verstört in die Badewanne, wo sie von ihrer Schwester gefunden wird. Diese bemerkt zugleich, was geschehen ist und will, dass Isabel sich ihrer Mutter anvertraut, doch sie weigert sich. Als ihre Schwester sie in den Arm nimmt, kann Isabel ihren Herzschlag hören und das Rauschen ihres Blutes und bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt. Sie vertreibt ihre Schwester aus dem Bad, um allein zu sein. Am nächsten Morgen will Isabel das Haus verlassen, doch sie kann das Licht nicht ertragen. Ihre Mutter glaubt, es läge am Alkohol der letzten Nacht. Erschöpft geht sie wieder ins Bett, um weiterzuschlafen. Sie träumt von den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht und während dessen heilen ihre Wunden. Als Isabel erwacht, fühlt sie sich ausgeruht und macht sich zurecht, um auszugehen. Während dessen sieht man eine Gruppe von Vampirinnen, die gemeinsam einen Club besuchen. Während sie den Tänzerinnen zusehen, erzählen drei von ihnen, wie sie zu Vampiren gemacht wurden. Isabel ist in der Stadt und trifft in der Nähe eines Strip-Clubs auf Simon. Er erklärt ihr, dass er sie nicht betrogen hat, doch Isabel ist immer noch wütend auf ihn und lässt ihn schließlich stehen. Während dessen wird eine der Vampirinnen von der Anführerin Aurelie zur Rechenschaft gezogen, da sie unvorsichtig eine ausgeblutete Leiche in der Öffentlichkeit entsorgt hat. Die Vampirin und ein männlicher Vampir gehen zusammen los, um den Fehler wieder gut zu machen, doch sie kommen zu spät. Die Polizei hat die Leiche schon entdeckt. Zur Strafe wird die Vampirin von Aurelie getötet. Am nächsten Tag kommt die Polizei bei Isabel zuhause vorbei. Sie haben ihr Handy im Wagen des Taxifahrers gefunden und dessen Leiche mit heruntergelassener Hose. Sie erklären Isabel, dass er ein frisch entlassener Vergewaltiger war. Isabel streitet alles ab, auch ihn getötet zu haben. Isabel streift erneut durch die Nacht und kommt schließlich auch in den Club, wo sie bei den Vampirinnen aufgenommen wird. Simon findet sie dort und wirft ihr vor, dass sie schwanger wäre und sich deswegen so benehmen würde. Isabel lacht ihn aus und als er sie gewaltsam mit heim nehmen will, greift sie ihn an, um ihm das blut auszusaugen. Beide haben Sex und als Isabel ihn beißen will, bettelt er sie an, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Sie vertreibt ihn und bricht verwirrt in Tränen aus. Im Club macht ein betrunkener Gast ein Mädchen an und Aurelie jagt ihn davon, um ihn draußen auszusaugen. Isabel bekommt alles mit und geht hinaus. Sie findet einen angeketteten Vampir namens Jean-Pierre, der von Aurelie dort gefangen hält, weil er ihre große Liebe Margó getötet hat. Er bittet Isabel, ihn zu befreien, damit er sterben kann. Isabel erfährt, dass sie das Ebenbild von Margó ist und deswegen von Aurelie ausgewählt wurde. Aurelie führt sie zurück in den Club, wo Simon von den Vampirinnen gefangen gehalten wird, die ihn aussaugen wollen. Aurelie will sie verführen und erklärt ihr, dass sie sich entscheiden muss zwischen dem Leben als Vampir und Selbstmord, um dieses zu beenden. Isabel muss zusehen, wie Simon von den Vampirinnen ausgesaugt wird und Aurelie droht ihr, dass Simon eines grauenvollen Todes sterben würde, wenn Isabel sich nicht entscheidet. Aurelie erklärt ihr auch, dass sie nur auf Isabels bitte um Hilfe reagiert hat und versucht, sie vom unsterblichen Leben zu überzeugen. Die beiden Frauen küssen sich und Aurelie nennt sie Margó, doch Isabel flüchtet. Von Erinnerungen überwältigt rennt Isabel durch die Straßen. Sie muss immer wieder an Simon denken. Aus Verzweiflung geht sie heim und erzählt ihrer Schwester von Simons Tod. Sie erklärt ihrer Schwester auch, dass Aurelie ein Vampir ist und es noch mehr gibt. Ihre Schwester glaubt ihr nicht und will ihr Helfen, doch Isabel flüchtet, nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass die Polizei all ihre Sachen mitgenommen hat. Sie rennt durch die Straßen und sucht nach Aurelie. Ein paar Minuten später kommt die Polizei, um Isabel wegen Mordes an dem Taxifahrer zu verhaften. Sie erklären, dass Isabel von ihm vergewaltigt wurde. Ihre Schwester erzählt den Polizisten von allem, was Isabel ihr gesagt hat. Die beiden Polizisten beschließen, das Versteck der Vampire aufzusuchen. Isabel ist während dessen zu Jean-Pierre zurück gekehrt und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Verwandlung nicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann und dass sie den Dämon in sich im Sonnenlicht zerstören kann. Jean-Pierre bittet sie, ihn zu töten, indem sie ihm das Messer ins Herz rammt und sie tut ihm den Gefallen. Aurelie kommt zu Isabels Zuhause, um Isabel zu suchen. Ihre Schwester lässt sie herein. Aurelie saugt das Mädchen aus und auch die Mutter. Die Polizei findet deren ausgeblutete Leiche im Garten. Als Isabel heim kommt, ist sie völlig aufgelöst und findet schließlich eine mit Blut geschriebene Nachricht auf dem Arm ihrer Schwester. In diesem Moment einer der Beamten ins Zimmer und Isabel sagt, sie hätte das nicht getan. Sie gibt zu, vergewaltigt worden zu sein, doch nicht, den Taxifahrer getötet zu haben, dann läuft sie davon. Man sieht Isabel auf der Brücke aus der Anfangsszene wieder. Aurelie kommt hinzu und will sie aufhalten, Isabel macht ihr Vorwürfe und läuft dann davon, doch Aurelie ist zu schnell und holt sie immer wieder ein. Isabel lässt sich scheinbar von ihr überzeugen, das ewige Leben anzunehmen, doch sie hat die Vampirin nur hereingelegt und spießt sie auf einem Zaun auf. Die anderen Vampirinnen kommen hinzu und sehen das ganze, da geht Isabel davon und die vier folgen ihr. Als die Sonne aufgeht, verbrennt die aufgespießte Aurelie. Die Polizisten finden das Vampirversteck in der alten Fabrik, doch es ist niemand da. Sie finden die Leiche von Jean-Pierre und dort auch einen Brief von Isabel, die an die Polizisten adressiert ist. Sie schreibt ihnen, sie sollten nicht nach ihr suchen, denn sie würden sie ohnehin niemals finden. In der Schlusszene sieht man den Freund von Isabels Schwester, der mit einer blonden Frau Sex hat. Sie beißt ihn und dann sieht man, dass es die Schwester ist. Kategorie:Low Budget Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Großbritannien Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Film